Nebula class starship
The Nebula-class starship appears in the Star Trek fictional universe. It was first seen in the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and was designed by Ed Miarecki, Rick Sternbach, and Michael Okuda. History The first Nebula-class starship seen in the series was the USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) in the TNG episode "The Wounded". The Nebula-class utilizes many of the same design elements as the Galaxy class starship, most obviously, the saucer section and nacelles. Later variants also copied the Galaxy's design for secondary hull (located under and to the back of the saucer) and its deflector dish. Description The Nebula-class Federation starship consists of a large saucer section that is much wider than it is long; (nearly identical to that found on the ''Galaxy''-class ship). The class was designed to be capable of housing a retrofitted advanced upper module that rests slightly above the saucer. Most commonly configured with a triangular module, variants could be outfitted for different purposes, including an oval module that sits higher. Directly underneath and at the rear of the saucer is the secondary hull. On the forward-facing side of this hull is the main deflector dish. Initially a more unique design, later ships produced also mimicked the ''Galaxy''-class secondary hull and deflector. To each side of the secondary hull underneath there is a warp nacelle. Again, these are extremely similar to the ''Galaxy''-class nacelles. In various Star Trek series episodes, the cross bar above the saucer is variously outfitted with advanced sensors and scanning devices or high power phaser arrays and additional photon torpedo banks. Known Nebula-class starships in the Star Trek series ;USS Bellerephon (NCC-62048) (sic.) :Named for the character of Bellerophon from Greek mythology and the ship from the movie Forbidden Planet, the starship Bellerephon was destroyed on stardate 43997 in 2366 by the Borg at the Battle of Wolf 359 (DS9: "Emissary"). ;USS Bonchune (NCC-70915) :Named for Rob Bonchune, the starship Bonchune is the first ship sent to recover the [[USS Prometheus (Star Trek)|USS Prometheus]] from the Romulans before being disabled in 2374 (Voy: "Message in a Bottle"). Circa stardate 54973.4, the Bonchune is part of a fleet in Sector 001 that responds to an anticipated Borg incursion when the [[USS Voyager (Star Trek)|USS Voyager]] returns from the Delta Quadrant (Voy: "Endgame"). ;USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) :The starship Endeavour, was commanded by Captain Amisov (Voy: "Scorpion"). The Endeavour was stationed in the Cleon sector in 2368 when the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] is controlled by Ktarian operatives hoping to gain control of Starfleet (TNG: "The Game"). The Endeavour is later part of the tachyon blockade of the Romulan-Klingon border during the Klingon Civil War (TNG: "Redemption, Part II") and is involved in the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373 (Star Trek: First Contact). ;USS Farragut (NCC-60591) :Named for Admiral David Farragut, the starship Farragut is one of three ships that rescues the crew of the Enterprise-D from Veridian III in 2371 (Star Trek Generations). In early 2373, the Farragut is assigned to evacuate Federation colonists on Ajilon Prime, and is later destroyed by the Klingons near the Lembatta Cluster (DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong"). ;USS Garuda :Named for Hindu and Buddhist god Garuda, the starship Garuda is docked at Deep Space Nine in late 2371 (DS9: "Emissary"). ;USS Hera (NCC-62006) :Named for the Greek goddess Hera, the starship Hera was commanded by Captain Silva La Forge with a mostly Vulcan crew of 300. The Hera disappeared circa stardate 47215.5 in 2370 (TNG: "Interface"). ;USS Honshū (NCC-60205) :Named for the Japanese island of Honshū, the starship Honshu is destroyed by Cardassian warships while transporting Gul Dukat to Starbase 621 circa stardate 51408.6 (DS9: "Waltz"). ;USS Leeds (NCC-70352) :Named for the city of Leeds, the starship Leeds makes frequent stops at the Deep Space Nine and later participates in the liberation of Deep Space Nine in 2374 during the Dominion War. ;USS Lexington (NCC-61832) :In 2371, the Lexington docks at Deep Space Nine (DS9: "Explorers") and fights against the Borg at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373, where she suffers 96 dead and 22 wounded (First Contact). According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the Lexington mentioned in TNG's "Thine Own Self" is an ''Excelsior''-class starship, although dialogue in "Explorers" indicates that the Nebula-class Lexington was in service during the events of "Thine Own Self". ;USS Merrimack (NCC-61827) :Named for the frigate [[CSS Virginia|USS Merrimack]], the starship Merrimack transports Ambassador Sarek from Legara IV to Vulcan circa stardate 43917.4 in 2367 (TNG: "Sarek"). The Merrimack later transports Wesley Crusher from the Enterprise-D to Starfleet Academy circa stardate 45208.2 (TNG: "Final Mission"). Circa stardate 46357.4, the Merrimack is given a special assignment from the Vulcan Science Academy (TNG: "Brothers"). ;USS Monitor (NCC-61826) :Named for the ironclad [[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] of Civil War fame, the starship Monitor is sent to the Romulan neutral zone border circa stardate 43462.5 in 2366 in response to rumors of a Romulan mobilization around the planet Nelvana III (TNG: "The Defector"). ;USS Nebula (NCC-60147) :Named for the spatial clouds, the Nebula was the prototype ship in its class. Although never seen in Canon, it features proinently in the ST:CCG Customizable Card Game. ;USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) :The starship Phoenix was built at the 40 Eridani-A Starfleet Construction Yards and commissioned on stardate 40250.5 in 2363. Circa stardate 44429.6 in 2367, the Phoenix is commanded by Captain Benjamin Maxwell when he makes several unauthorized attacks on Cardassian ships and an unarmed space station in sector 21503. Shortly thereafter, Captain Maxwell is relieved of command. The Phoenix is the first Nebula-class ship seen in Star Trek (TNG: "The Wounded"). ;USS Prometheus (NCC-71201) :Named for Prometheus from Greek mythology, the starship Prometheus is used by Dr. Gideon Seyetik in his project to reignite the dead star Epsilon 119 circa stardate 47329.4, This ship was seen in Star Trek: Bridge Commander at Starbase 12 (DS9: "Second Sight"). ;USS Proxima (NCC-61952) :Named for the star Proxima Centauri, the starship Proxima was missing in the Gamma Quadrant for several years prior to 2373 (DS9: "In Purgatory’s Shadow"). ;USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) :The starship Sutherland was built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth and completed on stardate 44820.5 in 2367 with her propulsion systems built by the Yoyodyne Division. The Sutherland is briefly commanded by Lieutenant Commander Data during the blockade of the Klingon-Romulan border during the Klingon Civil War in 2368. During this time, Commander Data discovered a Romulan task force supplying the Duras sisters (TNG: "Redemption, Part II"). The Sutherland is later commanded by Captain Shelby and assigned to the Ninth Fleet during the Dominion War (DS9: "You are Cordially Invited..."). It visits Deep Space Nine circa stardate 51247.5 for resupply (DS9: "You are Cordially Invited…") and again around stardate 51597.2 (DS9: "Change of Heart"). ;USS T'Kumbra :The starship T'Kumbra fought in the Dominion War, commanded by Captain Solok with a primarily Vulcan crew. The T'Kumbra docks at Deep Space Nine in 2375 after six months in combat for an overhaul of the ship's warp core and upgrades to the inertial damper systems. While at Deep Space Nine, Solok challenges Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew to a baseball game (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite"). ;USS Ulysses (NCC-66808) :The starship Ulysses studied protoplanetary masses in the Helaspont Nebula and was commanded by Captain Intebi in 2371 (DS9: "The Adversary"). References External links *http://techspecs.startrek.acalltoduty.com/nebula.html Category:Starfleet ship classes cs:Třída Nebula it:Astronavi di Star Trek#Classe Nebula ja:ネビュラ級 (スタートレック)